


Relaxing the Mind

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Limp Sex, Mind Manipulation, Mindbreak (but healed), Multi, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Unresponsive Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Wanting to apologise to Blake after the White Fang debacle, Weiss treats the two of them to a "mental stress treatment" at a local clinic that uses unique methods to grant unparalleled levels of mental relaxation. Neither is sure what to make of a treatment that literally turns off their brains for the duration, but it's a legitimate company so what's the risk? And while their minds are deep asleep, they can surely trust the kind people at MindRest Inc to look after their vulnerable bodies.





	Relaxing the Mind

* * *

“I’ve heard great things about this place.”

“You keep saying `this place` like that means something. Care to be a little more specific?”

“Well, to be honest I’m not entirely sure myself.” Weiss realised how that sounded and spun to face Blake before she could protest, “But I’ve heard reviews from people who have used it who said it was the most relaxing and destressing experience they’ve ever had. Pyrrha comes here.”

“No one else?” Blake asked.

“It’s quite expensive.”

“How expensive?”

“Inhibitively so. The prices are not to scoff at, but that’s the point. This is my way of apologising to you for the things I said.”

“You don’t have to,” Blake began with a little sigh.

“No. I want to. The way I acted around the faunus and the White Fang was reprehensible, and while I’m glad to say we’re beyond it now, that doesn’t stop the fact I was partly at fault for your running off in the first place.” Weiss took hold of Blake’s hands. “Please, Blake. Let me do this for you. If not to apologise then at least for us to spend more time together as teammates.”

Blake looked down at their joined hands. It wasn’t that she disliked Weiss; quite the opposite. When they’d first met, she’d assumed Weiss was the same as any other Schnee, but her snappy personality, sharp wit and determination won her over. That had come so close to crashing down when the truth of her heritage was revealed.

If Weiss wanted to rebuild the bridges between them, she wouldn’t say no. A small smile spread across her face. “A little relaxation does sound nice. No Yang or Ruby, though?”

“I wanted it to be something for us,” Weiss said. “I imagine Ruby and Yang will drag you out to a movie or something equally asinine. And those two wouldn’t know _stress_ if it hit them in the face. They’re entirely too relaxed about schoolwork as it is!”

She had to laugh at that. Weiss was right of course, and Blake wouldn’t argue the pressure of the White Fang had her down. “Alright,” she said. “So, this is a massage kind of place? I’ve never had one of those before.”

“It’s more than that, hence the price tag. I’ve been told it’s relaxation for body and mind – and Pyrrha says the latter part of that is very literal.”

Intrigued, Blake asked, “How so?”

“She wouldn’t say; said I’d not believe it if she did.” Weiss brought them to the front of an attractive white building styled somewhat like a hospital, but more inviting and with fragrant flowers and beautiful paintings on the walls. Above it, a stylised image of an androgynous figure reclining peacefully looked down on them. “But this is the place, so we’ll soon find out. Don’t freak out about the price,” Weiss warned. “Just let me do this for us. It’ll be fun.”

“How expensive is this that you have to warn me twice?”

“Just don’t. Come on.”

Weiss stepped inside and Blake followed, the doors opening and closing automatically. Peaceful music played in the lobby and a woman stood behind a receptionist’s desk with a friendly smile. She looked them up and down and didn’t once falter due to their age. Impressive. Most would have assumed students couldn’t afford a place like this.

“Welcome to MindRest, the ultimate place for relaxation of body and mind. I’m Cheryl. How can I help you?”

“Weiss Schnee,” Weiss introduced herself, and to Cheryl’s credit she didn’t let the name phase her. “And this is my teammate, Blake Belladonna.” Equally no reaction, either good or bad. “I’ve heard good things about your services for de-stressing and wanted to enquire as to how it works, and also to perhaps book ourselves in for a session.”

“That’s wonderful. We’re quite exclusive so we often have rooms available. I have to ask if you’ve seen the prices.” Cheryl drew out a board and Blake nearly died then and there.

“I have,” Weiss said. “Thirty thousand lien per day. That’s sixty thousand for the both of us?”

“It is.”

“That’s fine.” Weiss offered her card.

Blake tried to snatch it out her hands.

Weiss manoeuvred her body in front to block her. Her hands collided with Weiss’ back and the woman took the card, scanning it and then giving it back when the machine beeped.

“Everything seems to be in order. Simply put, we’re a relaxation clinic that focuses primarily on mental healing. The closest approximation I can give is that you have physical aches and pains, you’d go to a massage parlour to have those worked out. We specialise in massaging the kinks directly out of the brain.”

Blake paled.

“Not literally, I hope,” Weiss said, equally nervous.

“Oh no, no. No surgery here.” Cheryl laughed and Blake sagged a little. “We actually do it through the use of Semblances, so it’s perfectly safe. You see, mental stress and fatigue isn’t like physical stress. You can rest the body and stop exercising to let yourself heal but it’s impossible to do that with your mind. People try to meditate but it’s hit and miss, and if the things that stresses you is still out there, well, there’s no ignoring it.”

Blake could attest to that. Yang kept telling her to ignore the White Fang but how could she? How could she just _ignore_ the fact that the White Fang were performing unspeakable acts in Vale? That was like asking Ruby or Yang to ignore Grimm running around Patch. It just wasn’t fair.

Maybe in that regard something like this wasn’t such a bad idea.

“We have a special way of making it so that you cannot think of what is bothering you, allowing your brain to go to sleep and for you to rest. Your body will continue functioning as normal, but you won’t be able to think of anything. No stress, no worries and complete and utter peace. We give you twelve or so hours of that and you’ll be more rested emotionally and mentally than you’ve ever been in your life.”

“I must admit it sounds attractive,” Weiss said. “I’ve got my own problems I can’t stop thinking about. How does it work exactly?”

“Well, we have a doctor here who can use his Semblance to essentially turn a person’s mind off and on again.”

“Eh?” Weiss sounded surprised, even disbelieving.

Blake couldn’t blame her. “You have a Semblance that turns off the brain?” she asked.

“Yes. Oh, it’s quite safe and we’re not talking about turning the brain _off_. That would be fatal. It’s difficult to go into the specifics when Semblances work in such unexplainable ways. It’s more like your higher functions are inhibited. You’re unable to form coherent thoughts and your personality and memories become distant. It’s quite a freeing experience.”

“You’ve been through it?” Weiss asked.

“Oh yes! It’s a perk of the job. You don’t remember any of it because your mind can’t perceive it, but I always wake up so much more refreshed.” Cheryl sighed at the memory, looking genuinely blissful. “I’ve never felt as good as I have after that. It’s like you’re reborn anew. It’s amazing how our brains are working from the very moment we’re born, always tirelessly. But you don’t realise until you experience it just how exhausted our brains really are.”

As soon as she finished a door opened and a woman came walking out. Somewhere between twenty-five and thirty, she wore business attire and carried an expensive handbag on one hand. She was smiling happily and rocking her head from side to side.

“Ah, Miss Lavender.” Cheryl greeted. “Enjoy your stay?”

 _Lisa Lavender?_ Blake mouthed, seeing it was in fact the famous news reporter. It was the first time she’d ever seen her not on a television and she had to say the woman looked positively glowing. Utterly relaxed, blissful and energised.

“I certainly did, Cheryl. I feel so good.”

“Got to escape all that negative news somehow, yes?”

“Definitely. Some people can just ignore the news if it’s bad, but I have to report on it. You need a break from that every now and then.” Lisa Lavender noticed them suddenly and paused. “Oh. New customers?”

“Tentative ones. I’m still explaining the procedure to them.”

“Hm.” Lisa smiled at them, obviously in more than good enough a mood to talk to them. “It was difficult for me to understand as well, girls. Believe me. I came expecting a story on a phoney scam and some hackneyed psychiatrist. Instead, I got the best experience of my life. I’ve been a loyal customer ever since. How long had it been now? Two years?”

“And you come twice a month. Speaking of, same appointment, usual time?”

“Book me down, Cheryl. I’ll see you in a fortnight. And you two.” Lisa winked. “Give it a go. You won’t regret it.” Lisa’s hips swayed as she walked out the building, humming a tune and all but skipping down the road.

“I – Is it always like that?” Weiss asked.

“Quite often, yes. People are amazed how big a difference it is. If you like, I can leave the two of you to chat and decide if you want to take part. We don’t pressure anyone here and we have more than enough customers already. Would you like any tea or coffee?”

“That would be appreciated, thank you. And tea, please.”

“Tea,” Blake echoed, watching Cheryl leave to prepare it. “This sounds weird, Weiss. I won’t lie.”

“I know. I agree. Pyrrha told me it would, hence why she said it was best to come and hear it for myself rather than get it from her. I can’t say I expected this but… well, everyone is raving about it. Pyrrha says it’s the best thing that ever happened to her, and she’s been going for a few months now. If it was something bad, wouldn’t we have noticed?”

Blake liked to think they would have. Pyrrha was no different to normal. She was more relaxed but that was to be expected. She smiled more, but the treatment hadn’t magically given her the confidence to ask Jaune out or anything, much to Weiss’ continued frustration.

Semblances were safe. No one really knew how they worked, but they did their jobs without hurting the user. Her clones never gained sentience and fought her. Ruby never pulverised her bones when she moved faster than her body should have been able to handle.

And this place was still around. Had been for years. If it were a scam, someone would have noticed by now. Lisa Lavender especially. The promise of feeling as relaxed as her, as stress-free, was tempting.

“I’m game if you are.”

Weiss smiled.

When Cheryl returned with their drinks, they booked in.

* * *

They’d been told to change into fluffy white gowns that really were reminiscent of a spa. Cheryl had offered them a number of different choices for their stay. Apparently, once they were down and out, their minds resting, their bodies could be put through all sorts of spa and massage treatments. The most intrusive of those included Botox, something neither of them needed. Others ranged from manicures to pedicures, haircuts, salt scrubs, hot rock treatments and various massages.

Either wanting to impress her, genuinely wanting to fix their issues or just because she had no concept of the amount of money she was tossing around, Weiss chose one of the most expensive options, simply labelled a full-body workover. The description promised it would leave their muscles worked over and loose, their bodies sore but satisfied. A perfect accompaniment to a rested mind.

Another twenty thousand lien down the drain. Blake almost choked at a number that most people would take four or five months to earn. You could pay rent for a whole year for a high-class apartment in downtown Vale.

“It’s not my money,” Weiss said, sitting on a reclining chair in a white room next to Blake. “If anything, we’re stealing it from my father. There’s some justice in that.”

“Hm. That _does_ make it easier to accept…”

A man with white hair and a kind smile stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He was dressed in white, but not as a doctor. More a spa-worker outfit with a little apron and a notepad. He smiled at them and bowed.

“Hello there. I’m Doctor Martins, CEO of MindRest.”

“You’re the one with the Semblance?” Blake asked.

“I am indeed.”

“How did you decide to set up a place like this?”

“Oh, it’s an old story.” He moved around them, setting down a cup of what smelled like hot chocolate on a back desk. “Once upon a time I was an aspiring huntsman like yourselves. Unfortunately, I took an injury to my hip and had to sit out six years of Beacon while I learned to walk again.”

Blake gasped. “I’m sorry-”

“No, no. That’s a long time ago and I took the injury helping my friends escape. I’m not upset about it anymore. Either way, I unlocked my Semblance at the same time and used it on myself. It’s the only reason I didn’t die of shock.”

“There are some who say Semblances come out in times of need,” Weiss said. “It’s possible yours manifested as it did because it was what would keep you alive.”

“That’s what I like to think as well. Sadly, the ability to put someone’s mind into a deep rest isn’t really a combat-related ability. I had to think of some way to use it and it was either help people relax or put me in a prison turning the minds of prisoners off.” He shuddered. “I didn’t like the sound of the latter. And really, part of being in prison is that people learn from it. If they went to sleep on the first day and woke up on release, I dare say they wouldn’t have learned a thing.”

“So you opened up a treatment centre,” Blake finished.

It made sense, oddly enough. A huntsman coming out of Beacon wouldn’t have much in the way of job options, especially if they had trouble walking. You took what you could get. She’d heard of some who turned to porn – a huntress’ physique helping there – but if you had a Semblance you could make money from, why not?

“Can you tell us what it feels like to be put under?”

“To you, it will feel like a sudden relaxing sensation fading into sleep. Then, you wake up again, relaxed and refreshed.” He smiled kindly and moved around in front of them, showing his bare hands. “To the outside world, well, it can differ from person to person. Some seem unresponsive, as though asleep. Others display some limited cognitive behaviour, reacting to things around them but without any intelligence. I’d say like a child but that’s not accurate as a child can perceive and learn. It’s hard to explain.”

“But safe,” Blake pressed.

“I’ve been doing this for the last fifteen years and there haven’t been any complaints yet.”

“I’ll go first if Blake is uncertain,” Weiss said. “You can begin when you wish, Doctor.”

“Perhaps that is best.” The man stepped around Weiss’ chair and stood behind her, reaching forward to brush some hair away from her face. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, placing a thumb on each of her temples and his fingers on her scalp. “I’ve been told it’s a pleasant feeling but disorienting. You may feel like you’re falling over as your mind loses sense of direction. Try not to panic. You’re sat in a nice, comfortable chair and I’d be here to catch you even if you weren’t.”

Blake watched with barely disguised curiosity as Weiss’ face slowly became slack, almost as though she was falling asleep. Her eyes remained open, and though they still blinked there almost seemed to be nothing behind it. Her lower lip parted, dipping low.

“Is she -?”

“Her mind is asleep, yes.”

Blake licked her lips. “Is it always like that?”

“Not always. She has what we call a `doll` reaction. Limited reactions and for all intents and purposes acting like a marionette with her strings cut.” To show, he picked up her hand and let it go. It would have flopped down but for his other hand catching it. He gently laid her hand down beside her.

Weiss remained still and silent, but she continued to breathe and blink. Automatic responses, she realised. Weiss’ body was still acting perfectly normal. It was just her mind and personality being locked away.

“Are you ready for yourself?”

“I – I don’t know…”

“Please, it’s a safe and painless procedure. From your point of view, it will feel like a short nap.”

Blake tensed when his thumbs and fingers found her temples. He hummed behind her and a drowsy feeling overcame her. It was like leaning back into a warm bath and feeling the heat creep up your body. Her chest rose and fell, a long sigh slipping past her lips. Even if there was panic, she wasn’t sure she could have felt it. Something heavy pressed down onto her mind.

Something – everything – tumbled away.

* * *

“Here we are.”

Two men wheeled two girls on their reclining seats into a new room. They wore the same white uniforms as anyone else from MindRest and balanced the wheeled chairs in such a way that the patients wouldn’t fall off. Standing them up by two larger beds, one of the men, Jun, came around the front and waved a hand in front of the pretty white-haired girl’s face.

“This is what you call a `doll` reaction, right?”

“Yeah,” the other, a little older with black hair, stood beside his friend, helping him through his first official day working at MindRest. They’d been friends long before and Randall was the one who got Jun the job. “You get more dolls than anything here. Kinda rare to see a degradation.” He looked to Blake, laid on her seat. Contrary to Weiss, the faunus girl _looked_ awake, lips moving and eyes fixing on every little thing around her.

Her lips pulled apart and she made a babbling, empty-headed sound. She wasn’t really there; it was just that some people’s bodies reacted in certain ways to having their mind put to sleep. Most would go slack and simply let their bodies handle the automatic things. Some had more automatic reactions and would enter a mentally degraded state.

“She’s not aware?”

“Nah.” Randall poked a finger into the girl’s nose. Her eyes crossed on it and she made a random noise. “She’s `awake` but not there. The eyes take things in, the body reacts, and she can make noises but there’s no intelligence and they don’t remember anything. Pyrrha Nikos is a Degradation, too.”

Jun licked his lips nervously. “You really get people like _her_ here?”

“Open your eyes, man. That’s Weiss Schnee right there.”

“What?” Jun looked closer and gasped. “Oh shit, I didn’t even realise. I’ve always seen her with her hair in that ponytail. Man, she looks even more beautiful up close. All ephemeral.” He moved a hand toward her face nervously, brushing some hair away.

Weiss’ lips parted. Her chest rose and fell.

“This other one isn’t too bad to look at either. Faunus, cute, athletic. Probably a huntress. Well…” Randall clapped his hands together. “Guess we’d better get to work.”

He stepped forward and placed his arms under Blake’s shoulders, tipping the chair forward so that she fell into him. Without her mind acting and controlling her muscles, her body was utterly limp and liable to hurt itself if he let it. That made her heavier than she might otherwise have been. He adjusted his position so he could get an arm under her legs, then shifted her around so that he was carrying her in what some would call bridal.

“Be careful,” he told Jun. “People are heavier than they look when they’re limp. If you drop her, she’ll get hurt. Don’t get cocky and try to show off. Put her down if it’s too much and we’ll carry her between us.” He didn’t bother to say that if Jun couldn’t carry someone as small as Weiss Schnee, he was a pansy.

“I’ve got it,” Jun said, lifting Weiss up without trouble. “I’m not that fragile, Randall.”

“I know, I know. Just covering my ass.” Moving over from the chairs, Randall carried the faunus girl to a bed and laid her down on it. Her eyes followed him, her lips curling up in a dumb and brainless smile.

“Bwahh~” she opined.

“Nice to meet you, too,” he replied, poking her nose again.

She giggled.

Jun had managed to get Weiss down on her bed and was arranging her arms flat at her side. Her dressing gown had pulled up a bit and Jun looked awkwardly down on her, licking his lips. He then turned to Randall. “You know what you were telling me before. About the Nikos girl. Were… Were you telling the truth. We _really_ get to do that?”

“Sure.”

Randall’s hands were already working on the knot of Blake’s gown. He managed to undo it and tugged it wide open, revealing her smooth skin. Her breasts, bouncy and perky, danced before his eyes. A small hint of hair between her legs marred her otherwise perfect body. Without hesitation, he placed his hands upon her breasts and began to massage them.

“It’s not like their minds are even there. You can do what you like to them and they’ll not remember.” He winked at his friend. “Perks of the job.”

“Even…?” Jun gestured down to his crotch.

“Fucking them?” Randall laughed. “Go for it. I don’t see the appeal of dolls, though. So unresponsive. Degradation on the other hand…” He knelt on Blake’s bed and fished his cock out of his pants, holding the tip between his thumb and fingers, he pushed it up to Blake’s lips.

She looked down on it uncomprehendingly. She had no idea what it was. When he pushed against her mouth, though, her lips parted without thought. There was no sense of her `wanting` to have it in her mouth, only the fact she couldn’t think of stopping him.

Suddenly finding something in her mouth, Blake did the most natural thing. She began to suck on it.

“Ahh, yeah. Look at that. She’s so cute.” He ran a hand through her hair, feeling her ears between his fingers and pulling her head up so she could better suckle on his dick. Her warm lips and warmer tongue bathed him. Drool ran out past her lips down over her chin. “You’re not even aware of what’s going on, are you? Just an empty-headed body.”

Blake suckled and mumbled around him, no meaningful words or expressions on her face.

“Don’t wait around on my order, man,” he said to his friend. “If you want a go with your doll then go for -” He glanced over and laughed. “Never mind. Looks like you already got the idea.”

* * *

Jun paid little attention to what Randall was doing with Blake, tearing apart Weiss’ belt and hurling it away. His hands trembled on her gown, pushing between the flaps and against her skin. His breathing quickened and he parted her robe almost reverently. Pale skin, smooth and creamy, led to small breasts with perk little nipples. Groaning, Jun leaned over her body and took one into his mouth.

Weiss’ lips opened, a small breathy sound coming forth. There was no other reaction.

There didn’t need to be. Jun couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough, tearing his white coat off and throwing it aside and all but stumbling out of his pants. His boxers were pushed down, his rock-hard erection springing forth. He stared down at it, ready and eager, and then up at the body of Weiss, equally naked and limp.

Tentatively, he placed a knee on the bed. When it held and she didn’t complain, didn’t show any emotion whatsoever, he pushed up the rest of the way, crawling over so that he was knelt on either side of her hips, hands down beside her head.

Weiss looked back up at him but didn’t really see him. Her eyes would blink every now and then, but they were vacant and lidded, comatose in all but name.

Swallowing, Jun lowered himself down so that he could brush his lips against hers. He felt her breath against him, felt her soft skin under his. He was taller than her, so his hips were around her knees when he laid down fully atop her. Her breasts pushed against his chest, so small yet also soft and inviting.

Jun simply laid there for a moment, marvelling at the feel of a woman beneath him. Her body was warm and soft; it smelled faintly, too. A pleasant and uplifting scent of perfume mixed with the undeniable scent of a real human being.

His eyes fixed on her lips. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his own to them.

The kiss was chaste, shy. He pulled back and waited for a reaction but didn’t receive one. Tilting his head to the side, he tried again, another peck. He followed it with a third, then a fourth, before he finally realised she wouldn’t ever react to what was being done to her and dove down, pressing his lips against hers and pushing his tongue into her mouth.

It was one-sided; her eyes remained staring ahead as he ran his tongue against hers, tasted the inside of her mouth and then pulled back. Her lips glistened with saliva, his and hers. Her cheeks were flushed. It was more a physical reaction than anything else.

That was enough for him. It didn’t matter that she didn’t respond – she wouldn’t want to do something like this with a random guy like him anyway. Pushing up onto his knees, he kissed his way down her lips to her chin, running his tongue up and down the underside of it before slipping to her soft neck. He nibbled his way down, pausing every now and then to push his tongue out and just taste her. This was what a real woman tasted like. Sweet, clean and soft.

Groaning, he brought his face down to her petite breasts and bunched them together, moving his mouth close and trying to take both at once. She was too small for that so he focused on one teat before the other, licking and sucking on it until it was a hardened nub and then moving to the other.

He suckled and drew her nipple into his mouth and drew back before letting go. A `popping` sound filled the room, followed by her small breasts bouncing back down. He repeated the motion a few times, watching a ring of red appear around her teat where he kept sucking. Would she notice that? Would she realise he’d given her left tit a love bite?

Probably not.

The thought empowered him, and he leaned down again, really going at it, biting and teasing her nipples to see if he could drag a reaction out of her. Weiss’ breathing sped up a little. When he bit down hard, a soft sound escaped her.

She was at his mercy. Completely and utterly his to use as he wished.

“Amazing. This is amazing!”

“Don’t get too worked up,” Randall warned. “We only have them for half an hour.” He grunted suddenly and pulled the faunus’ head to his crotch, coming directly into her mouth. The girl choked and swallowed uselessly, a royal mess under him. “Damn, she sucks like a champ. How about it, babe? Want me to fill up your other holes as well?”

He pulled out and Blake’s lips parted, thin ribbons of his cum connecting her lips. “Blrarbl,” she said uselessly.

Randall laughed and patted her cheek. “That’s the spirit.”

He moved between her legs, while Jun looked down on his girl with a panicked gaze. Half an hour? It didn’t feel long enough. He needed more. He wanted _hours_ with her. Hours upon hours upon hours to explore every nook and cranny of her body.

He wanted to store her in his cupboard. He wanted to wake up, open the door and see her leaning there blank-faced and stiff like a fucking toy. He’d pull her out, toss her onto his bed and fuck her silly, then leave her there with a vibrator in her cunt. Come back later to find her as he’d left her, unresponsive in a puddle of her own juices.

Gods, he wanted more time. Enough to risk taking it, though?

 _I don’t need to risk it. I work here now, so I can do stuff like this every day._ As long as he didn’t break any rules and get fired that was. If half an hour was all he had, he’d make it count.

Shuffling on top of Weiss, Jun took his erection in hand and teased it up between her legs. Her thighs pressed against it on either side, so soft and warm that he had to groan and just lay there for a moment marvelling at the feeling of it. He wasn’t even inside, and he already felt like he might bust a nut if he moved.

He had to know what she really felt like. Sitting up, he took her left leg and pulled it up, spreading her for his eyes. He moved her other as well, Weiss not once making a sound or sign of protest. Her slit was thin and smooth. He ran his thumb over it, peeling her lips open to see the pink flesh inside. He teased the thumb further, finding her entrance and probing at it.

How tight would she be? Had she ever had a man before? The questions whirled around his head before he realised with a flash of clarity that they didn’t matter. She wouldn’t be a virgin after this, and he could find out first-hand what she felt like.

Leaning down, he pressed the head of his cock against her dry snatch.

He looked beyond it, up her smooth belly and small breasts toward her face. She looked so peaceful, so relaxed, so utterly unaware of what was happening to her. Feeling a little cheeky, he asked, “Hey Weiss. Mind if I fuck you?”

Her chest rose and fell, her lips exhaled breath.

“Hm. Maybe I should rephrase that. Let me know if you _don’t_ want me to fuck you.”

No response. Weiss didn’t even look at him.

“You had your chance.”

Jun grinned and pushed his hips forward, sliding his cock into her waiting canal. She was tight; so tight he knew she hadn’t had a guy inside her before. That was fine since it was his first time as well. Working his head in was harder than he’d ever imagined it to be, though that might have had something to do with the lack of foreplay. Weiss was dry.

It didn’t matter to him. She was tight, hot and moist on the inside. As he buried himself inside of her, that was the only thing that mattered. If she’d been awake, she would have been struggling and shouting, probably with a pinched and pained expression. In a strange way, he liked the nothingness more. She was his to use as he pleased, and she couldn’t understand a thing.

Cupping her chin, he pinched her cheeks to that her lips pursed, then pushed down to kiss her again. As he did, he thrust into her properly, legs locking up as his shaft slid deep inside her. He groaned as he drew back, almost sobbing when he reached the furthest point and then crying out in a mix of relief and need when he pushed back in.

Sex was everything he’d ever dreamed of. It was the best and also worst feeling; the worst because he knew there would be an end no matter how good it felt.

“C – Can we cum inside?” he asked. “Tell me we can cum inside!”

“Dude.” Randall looked over, his cock already buried in the faunus’ cunt. “We can do whatever we want.”

Whatever they wanted. Whatever they wanted. The words spun in his head. Jun’s pace picked up, the bed rocking under the force of his thrusts and Weiss Schnee, blank-eyed and limp, rocking under his body. Her legs bounced back with every thrust, her small breasts riding up and down and her hair fanning out around her.

Desperately, he leaned down and held a thumb to her cheek, dragging it down to make her right eye open a little further. The blue iris was there, the pupil as well, but it was unfocused and hazy. There was no one there.

No one home.

Just her body and his cock buried inside it, twitching and expanding.

“I’m going to cum!” he wheezed. “I’m going to cum in this frigid bitch and she doesn’t even recognise it. I’m going to cum in her and she _paid_ for the privilege.”

He slammed his hips into hers, grunting as something tore down through his stomach toward his balls. A feeling of such utter completeness that every muscle in his body locked up. His eyes rolled back, body freezing, dick digging into her.

“Ah!” His balls clenched. “Ahh!” A damn broke. “Ahhhh!”

Weiss Schnee lay peacefully under Jun as he came, shooting his load into her body.

* * *

Laughing at his friend’s enthusiasm, Randall leaned down to flick his tongue against one of Blake’s nipples. Her much larger breasts jiggled in front of him and she made a happy little sound at the feeling.

“You like that?” he teased, nibbling on the sensitive bud and thrusting his cock into her slick pussy at the same time. Unlike the other girl, Blake’s love canal was sopping wet.

“Ahh,” Blake moaned around his finger. “Mrrawlahhh… mahbrbll…”

Nonsense. Babbling nonsense.

Degradation girls were so much better than dolls. They _felt_ everything, felt and reacted. Sure, it wasn’t actually them reacting – their brains were shut off – but their bodies reacted instead, moaning, climaxing and writhing under you.

He’d seen the look of the girl coming in. Real snooty and sarcastic one; the kind of person he’d never have a chance with normally, not unless he was a supermodel. Yet here she was making happy sounds each time he tweaked a nipple, getting wet from just him pushing his dick into her. There was no shyness in her, no lies.

She didn’t have the brainpower to lie. Didn’t have the brainpower to hide what she felt.

If something felt good, she reacted. That was the only thing she knew.

Randall liked that. It made the whole thing a lot more interesting, especially when you were fucking them. There was nothing _wrong_ with dolls, but there was something altogether better about knowing the person you were fucking could feel it. Even if they wouldn’t remember a thing.

Huntresses always were the best fucks. He slid his cock in and out of her slowly, luxuriating in the soft and wet feel of her lips sliding up and down him.

Blake spat and dribbled, maybe complaining that he wasn’t doing her harder, maybe just making sounds for the sake of it. He watched some of his cum from before dribble down her chin and laughed. He imagined what she’d look like if the real her could see a picture of her now. Shock? Horror? Humiliation?

Didn’t really matter. She wouldn’t remember any of this.

“Think I’ve got time for your ass?” he asked, rolling her onto her side. Blake’s knee came over her other, the girl mumbling and drooling into the pillow. He ran a hand over the curve of her behind and pinched it. “Shit, that’s a tight ass you’ve got. You weren’t a virgin the traditional way. Ever had anyone in here?”

“Mrblllsprf…”

“Yeah?” There was something amusing in pretending to hold a conversation with them – like talking to a dog. “Let’s check.” He worked his thumb into her ass. It was tight, but she didn’t have the mental capacity to clench, so her muscles were relaxed, and he slid in. “Oh. Certainly feels like it’d be your first time.”

“Hngh,” Blake grunted. “Mmrl…”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, babe.”

He pulled out of her sopping pussy and positioned his cock at the entrance to her anus. It would have been easier for her on her front, but he didn’t want to risk her suffocating into the pillow and really, this wasn’t about making it easy for her. He liked to see the face of a person he was fucking, not to mention she had a nice pair of tits.

Her asshole was tight despite the lack of muscle control. If his dick wasn’t wet from her cunt, he’d have never got it in. He still had to work a finger in now, dipping it first into her pussy to get it wet, then digging it into her ass. He slipped in a second and pulled them apart to loosen her up a little. Not too much mind, that’d defeat the purpose.

On his second try, he managed to work the head of his penis in. The ring of muscle closed around it and he groaned, pushing himself up unto his hilt, burying all eight inches of himself in her tight, once-virgin ass.

“Mrrrleee,” Blake moaned, tone rising at the end in a vague approximation of distress.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered. “It’ll feel better soon. For me, anyway.”

Her eyes met his. There was no understanding in them, no concept of trust or acceptance. If anything, they locked on him more because he was speaking, an automatic reaction. Her lips parted, sticky strands of his semen still connecting them and staining her teeth.

“Ha. Cute look.” He checked the clock and cursed. Ten minutes left. “Sorry, I can’t afford to be gentle. I’ve only got ten minutes to get off. I’m sure you understand.”

“Blrubll?” Blake asked.

“Or not,” he laughed, moving his hips. “Don’t worry. This won’t take long.”

After doing this for so long, he was used to getting off quickly. It wasn’t like sex where you had to bother with foreplay or the enjoyment of another. He gripped Blake’s hips and slammed into her ass, dragging her down onto him with little regard for how it felt on her end. She whined and made pointless sounds and her legs brushed against his, toes curling and stretching out.

Soon, he felt something build up inside him. He slapped her ass, spanking her hard enough to make her skin turn red and leave a handprint on her backside. He buried himself inside, hilting in her ass as he felt his release come.

“Ahhh.”

Randall sighed happily as he came, unloading into the tight ass of the faunus laid out before him. She mewled and convulsed, caught in the midst of an orgasm she couldn’t understand. All she knew was that she felt good, and that she wanted it. He pressed a hand to her stomach to hold her down, grinning as her head tossed from side to side, mouth open and lips still connected by strands of his earlier semen.

He pulled out once his dick began to go soft. It slipped free with ease, followed by a thin trail of sticky white that he let slide down the crack of her ass onto her cunt. Only once he’d enjoyed the view did he wipe it away with a small towel.

Looking over, he saw Jun pull out and stroke himself to another finish atop Weiss. A tired and lonely amount of creamy spunk was squeezed out onto her pubic mound, sitting there like icing. Jun leaned back, gasping as he looked down on the flushed body of the unresponsive girl.

“Clean that up,” Randall said, tossing him a little towel. “They know we take liberties, but we’ll still get in trouble if they find any evidence.”

“R – Right.” Jun wiped her clean, then raised her leg to get at her pussy. Weiss Schnee offered no protest. “What now, then? They’re booked in for twelve hours. What do we do? Just dump them in a bedroom to sleep?”

“You kidding? Just clean her up and follow me. We’ll bring them to the right place.”

Randall pulled his clothes back on and buckled his pants, then walked to the back of Blake’s bed and pressed a button. It rose up on wheels, letting him take the handle. Jun did the same with Weiss’ and followed Randall as he pushed Blake out the room and into a corridor. A few members of staff walked by, but none paid attention to the naked girls atop the beds, bodies exposed, and, in Blake’s case, legs spread as she babbled at people, hoping they’d show her the same attention and pleasure Randall had.

Pushing the bed into a door, it opened ahead, and they pushed the girls out into a wide and open room. In it, various men in suits and attire were gathered around tables, unconscious and unresponsive girls on them, legs spread. The men pumped away, sweat dripping down their bodies but faces filled with glee.

“Holy shit,” Jun whispered.

“Eh. More of a gentleman’s club really. Doctor Martins came up with it; said it doesn’t make sense to just have the patients taking up bed space.”

“That I did,” the doctor said, approaching with a smile of his own. “And are these our two newest guests? How adorable.” His eyes fell to their pussies and he looked at the two. “I see they’ve already had a chance to sample our hospitality.”

“Heh.” Randall scratched his head. “You know me, boss.”

“I do. I’m glad you’re here, though. We have a lot of guests today and some of the girls currently in treatment will be waking up soon. Put the faunus in the stocks for everyone and anyone to use. As for the Schnee, I have a few high-profile clients who would enjoy a chance at her twat. Take her to one of the private rooms and put her in a bed. We’ll let the men use her as they wish.”

Randall looked toward the stocks, a wooden contraption that Blake would be strapped into with her head and arms on one side and her body dangling limply on the other. There was already a woman in those, a large pool of cum beneath her feet as a man hammered into her ass. It looked like Blake would be getting a visit from a lot of people.

As for Weiss, well, he’d seen the party arrive earlier. Six well-to-do businessmen from a local company. The Board of Directors of a shipping firm, or so he’d been told. The youngest had been fifty and they were all grossly overweight.

Somehow, he didn’t think Weiss would complain.

“We’ll get it done,” he said. “Anything you want us to do after?”

“Prepare for a new client. We have Glynda Goodwitch’s appointment in two hours and she’s been complaining of quite a lot of stress of late.” Doctor Martins trailed off, allowing Randall and Jun a moment to share excited smiles.

“She in for a serious workover?”

“Booked herself in for a full weekend. I thought we’d make a _real show_ of it. Do well with these two and I’ll let you and Jun have the first crack at her.”

“Sure thing, boss!” Randall was already pushing Blake’s bed toward the stocks, ignoring the men crowding around poking at her, and Blake’s drunken, slurred reactions, body twitching and giggling under their groping hands. “Come on, Jun, you heard the boss!”

Jun followed with a grin of his own. “Best. Job. Ever!”

* * *

Blake’s eyes cracked open. She was facing an elderly face set with a pleasant smile. The man’s hands were on her head, thumbs on each of her temples. The room was white and dizzy, and she felt oddly stiff.

“You are in the MindRest clinic, Miss Belladonna,” the man said. “I am Doctor Martins. Do you remember me?”

“I – I do now.” She blinked, sitting up and letting the room swim into focus.

Beside her, Weiss lay back in a white gown, eyes closed.

“How do you feel?” the doctor asked.

“I feel… I…” Blake had been about to answer the question automatically. A `fine` as always, but she took a moment to actually _feel_ herself and blinked. “I feel incredible. My head feels so clear, so free. It’s like I’ve had the best sleep of my life!”

Her body was stiff, but that could be written away as staying still for so long. Her muscles felt sore, especially in her legs. The full-body massage must have really tenderised her. Blake moved her head from side to side, sighing happily as her bones cracked.

Everything felt new. Everything.

Her skin was tingling, her legs sore and there was a strange satisfied `fullness` about her that she couldn’t place. Most of all, she felt mentally and emotionally relaxed in a way she never had before. It was something impossible to explain. The closest she could think of was to say she’d been on holiday, but it was her brain that had received the break.

“Is Weiss-?”

“Hm.” Weiss mumbled as Doctor Martins hands worked on her head. Her eyes swam back into focus, blinking rapidly for a moment. Her lips parted and the most ragged and needy moan ever slipped free, “Ohhhh~”

Had the situation been different, she might have thought it erotic.

“Feel good?” she asked.

“Amazing,” Weiss moaned, shakily letting the doctor lift her out of the chair. “My body, my head. Everything feels like it’s brand new. I – I can’t believe it. I genuinely can’t believe it.”

“We’re used to that reaction,” the doctor said with a soft little laugh. “Rest assured that while your minds were asleep, we gave your body the utmost care and attention.” He smiled. “Our finest people saw to it.”

“I have to do this again,” Weiss said. Blake coughed meaningfully. “ _We_ have to do this again,” she amended. “I honestly can’t believe how good I feel.”

“It’s always good to see a satisfied customer,” Martins said.

“We have to bring Ruby and Yang,” Blake said excitedly. “I want to see their reactions.”

“Hm. That’s a good idea. I bet they’d love it. Is that okay?” she asked the doctor. “Do you do large groups? There would be four of us. All girls.”

“A party of four?” Martins smiled. “I could see about giving you a discount for that, especially if you wanted a full weekend treatment.”

“That sounds delightful,” Weiss said, “I’d love to experience it.”

“Oh, Miss Schnee. We’d love to have you.”


End file.
